Fablehaven Facebook Time
by PinkFan-Gurl
Summary: Marla can't decide what noodles to buy, Kendra is obsessed with taking selfies, Verl is even more obsessed with those selfies, and Seth won't stop embaressing Kendra infront of Bracken. Please read. It's for laughs.
1. Noodles

**let's see how far this story will get me...**

**i don't own Fablehaven or FB**

* * *

Nearly tripping over a log lying out in the middle of the path, Seth stumbled over the boundary line that separated the perilous woods from the safe yard. Landing face first in the grass, he glanced back at where that dingy old ogress was gagging and huffing. She stood with her palms against the invisible barrier, lumpy face convulsing, avacodo green skin wrinkled and creased, and her sackcloth dress all grungy.

Seth got to his feet, brushing loose soil from shorts and camo t-shirt. Mildly shaking his head, he made his way back to the porch, leaving the orgress tiredly slapping her palms on the magic barrier. If he was lucky, then maybe she would have a heart attack and die. That was a close call, closer than he ever had with the orgress. He doesn't care what Newel or Doren promises him, next time he isn't helping them pillage for soup.

Voulting the railing on the porch, Seth noticed that the house was abnormally quiet. Usually Grandma Larsen and Grandma Sorenson would be cooking lunch, or maybe Vanessa would be working on something involving her weirdo animals.

Creasing his lips, Seth ventured upstairs to his room in the attack. He figured he might as well chill out. Thrusting the door open, he found Kendra stretched out on her bed with her laptop. Ever since Grandpa finally relented and allowed technology on Fablehaven grounds, she's spent a lot of time up here.

Seth performed a belly flop onto his comforter where his laptop lay charging. "What you doing?"

Kendra didn't look up as she quickly typed something on her laptop. "None of your business, Seth."

Seth made a kiss face at his sister. "Are you messaging Bracken?"

Kendra fought off a blush, but Seth could see her pink cheeks. "No!" Kendra replied defensively, adjusting her laptop so that Seth couldn't see the screen.

Seth laughed, but didn't push his luck any farther. He flipped up the laptop, showing his password screen. His hands flew over the keys as he typed in his password, and then the computer opened up to his Facebook page, right where he left it the night before.

**Just barely escaped the ogress...again. Newel and Doren, I am _so _not helping you with stealing the soup anymore! **Seth typed what was on his mind.

_**(Newel da Satyr, Doren da Satyr, Kendra Sorenson, and 14 others likes this)**_

**Seth, you always know how to brighten my day! **Newel posted.

**Even if you didn't get any soup... **Doren posted a split second after.

Seth grinned wickedly at his computer. Admitting his stupid behavior was a lot more fun when other people commented on it.

**What are you doing harassing the ogress Seth? **Warren commented.

**Uh...sorry? **Seth quickly answered vaguely. He wasn't that sorry.

**Why didn't you invite me with you? **typed Warren in reply.

Seth laughed out loud at his computer screen. He could always count on Warren. From the bed beside him, he could hear Kendra sigh in annoyance. Seth rolled his eyes at her.

***sigh* what is it with boys? **Seth frowned at what Vanessa posted. Why did she type boys as if they were a disease?

**I know right! They're always getting into trouble or poking at a naiad with a stick. **Kendra responded half a second before Seth could protest.

"Kendra!" Seth exclaimed.

Kendra glanced at him from her bed. "What?"

"How dare you agree with the sexist comment that Vanessa said! It is absurd." Seth said, rather over dramatically.

Kendra rolled her eyes. "Geez, Seth." She unplugged the charger from her laptop. "I'm going to the family room."

"It's easier to call it the LIVING ROOM!" Seth called as she closed the door.

Seth turned back to his computer screen. Nothing had come up in 2 minutes so he scrolled up to the URL to refresh the page.

_**(Vanessa Santoro, Kendra Sorenson, Marla Sorenson, and 4 others like this)**_

Seth frowned. How dare all the girls "like" Kendra's comment?

**We don't poke naiads with sticks! **Warren's protest came up. Seth grinned. Warren was his stand-by-guy. He clicked the "Like" button on the comment.

**Unless you count that one time with Sylvia... **Doren's post popped up on the screen.

Seth face palmed. How were those guys his best friends? Seth widened his eyes at his screen. He really needed to get out more.

**Doren! Why did you blow our cover? :O **Tanu said. Seth nodded his head, only imagining what the big Samoan's face looked like as he read Newel's comment.

Elise's comment came up next. **Therefore Kendra's statement about boys poking things reign truthful. ;)**

Seth smirked at Elise's comment. She must be off doing Knights of the Dawn stuff but decided to check Facebook real quick. Sure enough, a second later, Elise had "liked" all of Kendra and Vanessa's comments.

Seth groaned. Just like girls to gang up on a bunch of cool guys. He typed furiously on his laptop, **That proves nothing!****  
**

**Says the boy who turned that poor fairy, Tinsel, into an imp. :P **Seth scowled at Kendra's comment. He was even more appalled when virtually everyone "liked" her post.

_**(Elise Daniels, Mara Alverez, The Fairy Queen, and 78 others like this)**_

Seth had to do a double take when he saw Fairy Queen. She had a Facebook in fairyland? That was new.

**What did I hear about stealing from an ogress? **Grandpa Sorenson asked.

Seth flinched, almost being able to hear his grandfathers scolding voice. Maybe that earlier update wasn't very wise after all.

Newel's comment dinged up a minute later. **Busted, Seth.**

_**(Doren da Satyr, Warren Burgess, Dale Burgess, Tanu and 3 others like this)**_

Seth rolled his eyes. What a so-called friend. There goes blabber mouth Newel. Seth decided to drop out of the conversation. He decided to refresh the page to see what else was going on.

He was surprised to see a post from his mom with a picture. Seth figured she was at the supermarket or something. It was a picture of those shell noodles and the mostecholi kind. Oh great. Was his mom making spaghetti for dinner again? That's the third time in the last two weeks!

**Which noodles are better for dinner tonight? I can't decide! **Marla posted along with the picture.

**Neither. We should have something else for dinner. **Seth grinned at his handiwork.

**I have to agree with Seth on this one. **Kendra posted right after him. Seth smirked triumphantly when the notification saying _Kendra Sorenson likes this_ came up.

**I'm good with whatever as long as you pick up some Belgian Chocolate. **Scott replied to his wife's update. Seth wrinkled his nose. Belgian Chocolate was some strong tasting candy—even for him.

**What happened to the Almond Roca Resolution? **Grandma Sorenson wondered. Seth ran a hand through his hair. When did his Grandam Sorenson get Facebook? This was getting a little weird.

**yeah. The one we heard so much about? **Dale's response came up. Once again, Seth was taken back by Dale having FB. He would've been sure that Dale would be too busy to have one.

**I kinda had my fair share on New Year's last year... **Scott's answer popped up nearly 4 minutes later. Seth felt his eyes glaze over at that comment. Anything that happens on New Year's Eve followed by a dot, dot, dot was never something you want to uncover. It would be better left as a mystery.

Marla's new comment popped up on Seth's notification. He clicked on the refresh button and rechecked her post. **Should i just get a pizza instead?**

_**(Seth Sorenson, Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess, Newel da Satyr and 16 others like this)**_

Seth leaned back against his pillow. Mom was finally learning that pizza solves all problems.

* * *

After dinner, Kendra stood in the blue tiled bathroom on the second level, brand new Iphone in hand. She had just gotten it for her 16th birthday. Styling her blonde hair so that it fell over her shoulder and her bangs fell over her hazel eyes, she held up her phone to take a picture. Once she got a result that didn't make her look ugly, she posted it on Facebook.

**Selfie! **She tagged herself in it.

After a second, Bracken liked it. **You look beautiful! :) **

Kendra felt her face heat up as she hit the "like" button his comment. She really hoped he was going to come visit her at Fablehaven soon. Kendra refreshed the page and a few others had liked the picture.

_**(Bracken, The Fairy Queen, Grandma Larson, Vanessa Santoro, Tanugatoa, Marla Sorenson, and Warren Burgess like this)**_

**Thats what you're doing in the bathroom? I was wondering why you've been in there for so long! **Kendra pouted at her brother's comment. Just like Seth to say something completely embaressing.

_**(Doren da Satyr, Newel da Satyr, and Dale Burgess likes this)**_

Kendra glared at her phone screen. **Seth, are you outside the door?!**

**...maybe...**was Seth's answer.

Grandma Sorenson's comment came up next. **Kendra, you look beautiful, sweetie! Seth, leave her alone or you'll be doing the dishes.**

Kendra smirked at her Grandma's post. She could hear Seth through the bathroom door, scuttling away from the door.

**And the prideful Seth slinks away from the bathroom door ;) **Kendra typed out.

**LOL **Elise posted 2 seconds later. Kendra grinned again, clicking the "like" button on the post.

**Sounds just like Seth. I need to plan a trip to visit you guys. **Bracken commented again. Kendra restrained herself from jumping around the bathroom excitedly.

Seth replied to that with, **I betcha Kendra would like that. **

Kendra glared at her phone again. She. Was. Going. To. Kill. Seth. She unlocked the door and chased after Seth, who was racing down the steps. "Get back here Seth!"

Seth dove behind one of the sofas. "Kendra get away from me!"

Kendra shoved her phone into her sweatshirt pocket. Placing both hands on her hips she said, "Last words?"

Seth held up his legs that he could kick her if she tried to attack him, then he quickly typed on his dad's Ipad, **Warren!? Tanu?! Anyone? KENDRA IS GOING TO KILL ME!**

_**(Tanugatoa, and Warren Burgess like this) **_

Seth frowned at that. "Well you guys were alot of help."

**Kendra, don't hurt your brother. Dont make me come down stairs! **Marla's post popped up at the last second.

Seth flipped the Ipad around for Kendra to see. "Can't hurt me!"

Kendra rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms. "You're lucky." She turned on her heels and stomped up the stairs to the attic bedroom where she flopped on her bed the same way Seth had earlier. Seth trailed in the room a minute later, then layed on his back with the Ipad in hand.

**You think Seth will make it out alive?** Newel posted three minutes ago. Kendra grinned. She wished she hadn't missed that.

**Nah. Up against Kendra, Seth doesn't stand a chance. **Verl commented. Kendra buried her face in her hands. She didn't want Verl defending her.

**She's a goody-goody. She wouldn't disobey her mom. **Doren said right after.

Kendra growled. Okay, so maybe she was a little bit of a goody-goody, but it wasn't okay for other people to say that!

**Guys, come on. You shouldn't place bet like that. **Bracken defended less than a milisecond later. Kendra smiled at her phone. She really missed Bracken, and it was so sweet of him.

**Especially if Seth's safety is at stake. **Grandpa Sorenson's post came up.

**In response to Bracken's comment, **Seth posted. Kendra glanced at her brother. He had a smug face.

"Seth, what are you...?"

Seth grinned wickedly. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Kendra paled. "Don't you da-"

"Boop. Beep." Seth grinned, pressing the post button on the Ipad.

Kendra's phone buzzed with a notification. Timidly, she glanced at her thread.

Seth had finished his post. **Kendra is beet red and smiling like an idiot.**

_**(Bracken and The Fairy Queen likes this)**_

Kendra blushed and fumed at the same time, tapping away on her touch screen keyboard. **Seth, you are DONE!**

**OH CRAP! **Seth's post came up. A second half came up. **I'll be hiding at at the Inverted Tower if anyone needs me!**

**FEEL THE POWER OF MY FAIRY MAGIC! **Kendra posted as a joke.

**(Bracken, The Fairy Queen, Vanessa Santoro, Verl the Artistic Satyr, Elise Daniels, and 18 others likes this)**

She leapt onto Seth's bed and started the most cruel fairy torture ever - tickling.


	2. Molasses pranks and Unicorns

**i don't own Fablehaven or Facebook**

* * *

Seth hid on the opposite side of the barn. He was going to be in _big_ trouble, when Kendra got out of the shower. He was just glad that he could know what was going inside the house and on Fablehaven grounds without being seen. Thank goodness for wifi! Seth tapped away on the his dad's IPad, which he happened to have "barrowed without asking" again. His homepage popped up. He frowned when no one had posted anything.

He waited for about 30 seconds before the expected update wasposted on his timeline wall. **SETH! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!**

_**(Bracken, Marla Sorenson, Mara Alverez, and 2 others likes this)**_

Seth grinned. He had finally exacted his revenge on Kendra for tickling him until his stomach exploded the night before. He quickly typed an answer. **Uh, what are you talking about?**

**Now what did you do Seth? **Bracken's post answered to the thread. Seth chuckled to himself. Just like the unicorn to come to Kendra's defense.

**I have no idea...** Seth posted, an obvious lie. He wondered if he could fool anyone. He doubted it, unless Tanu and Warren sided with him.

Kendra was obviously angry by the all caps of her next message. **AS IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW!?**

Seth tried to contain his laughter. **I have a busy schedule. You'll have to, ahem, _explain _your predicament.**

_**(Newel da Satyr, Doren da Satyr, and Tunugatoa like this)**_

The door from the main house burst open and Seth could hear the stern yelling of his Grandpa Sorenson. Now, Seth may have been a bit of an idiot, but he wasn't stupid enough to turn himself in right away. Maybe, when he was ready, he could pull the riddle-find-me-game.

**You totally did that on purpose! l:( **Kendra updated the thread. Seth smirked at his sister's annoyance.

**...seth, dude, what the heck did you do? **Bracken asked, surprising Seth how concerned the message seemed even though it was over a social media sight.

**No comment **Seth answered bluntly, a wicked grin on his face as he sat in the grass. The ground and the barn shook violently, shaking Seth so hard he thought he might accidently bite his tongue off.

"Sorry, Viola..." Seth whispered once the mooing stopped.

**Nice job Seth! Pranking Wars! :) :D **Newel said, acting a little bit too excited.

Seth nearly groaned when Verl's defensive comment over Kendra dinged on his notifications. **Seth Sorenson, how could you pull such a childish and cruel prank on your poor unsuspecting, and angelic sister Kendra? :(**

Slouching against the barn, Seth felt like driving his head into the wood. How could Verl refer to his sister as _angelic?_

**Are you still there Kendra? **Bracken asked.

Kendra replied a few moments later. **Yeah. I'm still here.**

Seth rolled his eyes, releasing an annoyed breath. Suuuureee. She's answer Bracken, but she won't answer Verl or admit how horribly pranked Seth had gotten her. Man, she could be such a Fairy Princess.

**So are you going to tell them what the prank was? **Seth waited patiently for the comments to update themselves.

**SO YOU ADMIT IT, _Seth Sorenson_?! **Seth couldn't contol his laughter. She even tagged him in her post!? How desperate was she to bust him? You'd think he'd taped all of her old Gavin letters on her bedframe. (Seth couldn't believe she _still_ had those. He knew she was over him, but she obviously had denial problems.)

**Perhaps. Like i said previous, busy schedule. I need to start keeping a calander. **Replied Seth after a slightly tenseful few minutes.

_**(Newel da Satyr and Warren Burgess like this)**_

Kendra typed back, **He put molasses in my conditioner bottle! My hair is full of TREE SAP!**

_**(Seth Sorenson likes this)**_

_**Seth, how could you!** _Verl commented. Seth found the comment rather dramatic. Just meeting Verl once could prove as much.

Pounding down on the touch screen keys, Seth's answer plopped up onto the blue thread. **Easy for you to say! She didn't tickle you until you almost peed yourself!**

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Bracken, Vanessa Santoro, Elise Daniels, and 5 others likes this)**_

**I'm having a crisis here! **Kendra pleaded through her next message. What a baby.

**I wish Lena were still here, she'd know of something... **Kendra's second post popped up. Seth's lips twitched. She did have a strong point there. His finger hovered over the screen for a second before he pressed the "like" button.

_**(Seth Sorenson, Dale Burgess, Ruth Sorenson, Bracken, Kendra Sorenson, and 19 others like this)**_

Dale was the next one to update the thread. In all honesty, Seth was getting tired of the conversation. **I'm sure we can find something on Google to get the molasses out of your hair.**

**Thx Dale. **

Seth scoffed. There goes his hard-earned handiwork, down the drain thanks to Dale and Google.

**Isn't peanut butter 'posed to get that stuff out? **Bracken asked. And there it is. Bracken was stuck in Turkey for so long he got a few modern day things messed up. He intitally thought that 'OMG' meant 'Oh Mother's Glory.' Seth had had a pretty darn good laugh at that.

**Yeah, thats if you get gum in your hair. **Doren corrected.

**Oh... :O **Bracken replied hastily.

**hahaha! that was sweet though! Thanks _Bracken_ :D **Seth set the IPad in his lap. Kendra really was like a loved sick puppy. He thought she had it bad when Gavin (Navarog, whoever)was around but she_ really_ liked Bracken.

**Just go wash your hair Kendra. **Seth finally decided to write before he leaned back his head. He needed a break from Kendra and Bracken's budding romance.

* * *

Bracken sat at his desk in his room up in Fairyland. His room was about eight stories up in the castle, and the entire west wall was made of glass which his desk over looked, allowing his to stare down as he sat at his computer. And the best part was that it was one way glass, so no one else could see into his room.

On the other side of the wall, Bracken could hear his older sister Nerida listening to her music. She was the one who was always blasting the most random music and was always changing her favorite music genre. What was worse, she had that personalty that made her tough to take serious since she was always using sarcasm. For being a unicorn princess, she was kind of irresponsible.

Rhoswen, however, was the oldest out of the Royal Siblings. She was much more elegant, responsible, and worrisom than the rest of them. She was the one that was following in their mom's footsteps more so, and took the blame whenever something went wrong. Rhoswen made decisions that were best for everybody, even if those decisions didn't benefit herself. What made Bracken sad about his oldest sister though, is that she rarely indulged in having a fun time. Rhoswen had long fiery red hair against cream colored skin that reaches below her knees that she keeps pulled up in a low, messy braid and her eyes are a grassy green.

The second oldest is Nerida, who was the definetly the laziest and most irresponsible. Nerida used to have her vibrant blue hair down to her waist, but decided to chop it off into a rat-nest bob when it became to har to manage and her violet eyes are said to be her best feature.

The third oldest is Odette, who is the sweet and bubbly sister. She's the one who goes out of her way to brighten everyone's day and has her own regal grace to her step. Bracken spent most of his time hanging out with Odette when they were young because she wouldn't let a younger brother embaress her or get in her way of having a good time with family. Odette has mid-back length golden blonde hair that she keeps in a loose braid down her side with a green ribbon somewhere in the braid to add an extra flounce. Her hazel eyes changes colors with her moods, so if she feels really happy, her eyes will have a lighter tint to them, where as if she is feeling downer, then they have more of a grey color.

The youngest in the family, who was also younger than Bracken, is Nyx. Nyx was by definition the baby of the family who was used to getting her way and being a bit pampered. Alot of times, she gets what she wants if she whines long enough, but now that she was getting older, The Fairy Queen was beginning to put an end to that. Nyx looks much different from the rest of the family, with bubblegum pink hair that is always in a messy bun on her head and brown eyes that have the Asian look.

Despite all their flaws, Bracken really did love all his sisters. (Plus they all were friends with Kendra and Seth which was a plus)

Bracken rolled his eyes as he signed onto Facebook.

A notification popped up, showing a new thread from Nerida. **It's official. Punk rock is officialy my favorite music genre now. :P**

Bracken scoffed at the post. He had half a mind to pound on the wall to get her to shut up, but Odette beat him to it. **Nerida, you're always changing your favorite music genres! ;)**

And Odette signed it with a smiley face. Bracken wondered if it were impossible for her to insult somebody without being sweet about it.

**The mortal band Fallout Boy has changed my life! **Nerida commnented back. The music in her room increased considerably. Bracken silently envied Nyx and Rhoswen who's rooms were on the floor below them and couldn't hear the pounding music.

**I don't see why you're so into that type. Pop is sooooo fun! **Nyx posted in response to Nerida and her punk rock. Bracken inhaled deeply. He had totally forgotten that the last time Nixie had visited Kendra in the mortal world, she had fallen head over heels for Justin Beiber.

**Oh no! Not that Justin Beiber stuff... **Bracken typed out. He grinned to himself before realizing he just had a Seth moment. Okay, that couldn't be good.

**Don't be mean to my future hubby! :'( **Nyx replied at the speed of light, which was ironic since her name meant dark night.

Rhoswen joined the conversation by typing, **Nixie, it's really not logical to be thinking with that frame of mind.**

Bracken raised his eyebrows at that post. Just like Rhoswen to bring up logic.

**Come on, guys! Don't degrade poor Nixie's dreams of being JB's bride! ^-^** And there's Odette with her constuctive advice, even if Justin Beiber made Bracken want to use Nerida's third horn to stab his ears every time _Never Say Never _came on.

_**(Odette la Cutie likes this)**_

**Wait! I just changed my mind. Classic Rock is my favorite. **Nerida updated her favorite song genre, for probably the third time that day.

Biting back a grin, Bracken commented on his sister's bipolar attitude toward songs. **What a big surprise. I'm sure you're going to have a thing for country in a few hours...**

Bracken heard the music on the other side of the wall blare even louder and he could tell that he had slightly offended Nerida. Nerida pounded on the wall and screamed soemthing at him that he couldn't hear over the wailing singer. **What was that? I can't hear you through the wall over your 'sick beats'**

_**(Nyx (Nixie), Odette la Cutie, and Rhoswen like this)**_

**hahaha! LOL! **Nyx commented. Now, Nyx had a very high pitched laugh that sounded like a cat's tail was stepped on, even though it was cute in it's own right. Even a story above, with thick marble floors with fairy dust throught it, Bracken could hear Nixie guffawing at a frequency of 20,000 Hz.

**Good one Bracken. Sick beats? Funny! **Bracken was a little surprised when Rhoswen commented on his witty comment as well. Normally she was on Facebook for a total of 3 minutes a week, opposed to Nyx who was on almost 90 hours a week. Of course, Nixie was the mortal equivalent of a 14 year old girl while Rhoswen was the mortal equivalent of a 24 year old.

**Totes hilare! **Odette posted a minute after. Odette and Nyx were really into the texting slang that Kendra showed them.

**Hardy-har-har. You guys kill me. **Nerida commented nearly 4 minutes later, way after the conversation had died off. Bracken laughed to himself, wondering what his sister was doing now. Although music was her kryptonite, she was really into scary stories and spent alot of time reading those, much to mother's dissatisfaction.

_**(Bracken, Odette la Cutie, Nyx (Nixie) and Rhoswen like this)**_

Since his sisters were probably off in their own La-La Land, Bracken decided to check up on Kendra and the whole 'molasses in the hair' problem.

**Kendra? how's your hair? **

He waited for a few minutes when Kendra finally answered.

**I feel_ alot_ better! Dale helped me use some sort of stuff that got it right out. My hair has never been so soft! **

**Awesome! Thats great! Did seth get in trouble? :O **Bracken typed back, after "liking" Kendra's last comment.

**Nope. The little doof ran off this morning and still hasn't revealed himself. :/ **Kendra answered.

Bracken felt a little bad since he had a feeling Seth was hiding behind Viola's barn, but it was 'Guy Code' that you weren't allowed to rat each other out to:

a) parents (especially mom)

b) annoyed sisters

c) girlfriends, when you really needed a break.

**Hasn't he hinted at his location on FB? **He tried changing the conversation slightly.

**_(Kendra Sorenson likes this)_**

**I wish...**

**HAHAHA! Can't find me! **Seth's comment popped up all of a sudden. Bracken dropped his head in his hands. What was Seth planning now?


	3. Seth Hunt

Kendra sat at her laptop, trying to figure out where her annoying brother was. Even if she found him, there wasn't much she could do to him. She supposed that Grandma Sorenson could punish him by making him do the dishes for a week... Yeah. That could work.

**Seth where are you? **She posted on Facebook. She doubted that he would answer, let alone tell her where he is.

She was mildly surprised when her notifications blinked with a message from Seth. **Wouldn't you like to know ;p**

Kendra pursed her lips. She wouldn't be able to force him to tell her anything without any leverage over him. She wished she remembered the name of that one girl he had a crush on last year. (They had been re-enrolled into the public schools)

**Why don't you give us clues to find you **Bracken suggested. Kendra's heart skipped a beat. Bracken said _we _as in the two of them looking for Seth.

Kendra strained her ears for voices when she heard the front door downstairs open and close. She heard muffled voices, but she didn't hold her breath. Her phone buzzed in her pocket.

She had gotten a text from Bracken.

_I'm downstairs :)_

_lets find Seth _

_-bracken_

Kendra refreshed her page real quick to see if Seth had answered, even though her heart was bounding a million miles an hour. She was relieved to see Seth's latest update.

**Sure. Sounds fair.**

_**(Newel da Satyr, Doren da Satyr, Warren Burgess, Tanugatoa, and Vanessa Santoro likes this)**_

**sounds like quite the wild goose chase Seth. **Tanu posted a second later. Kendra closed her laptop and headed downstairs. Patting her pockets, she double checked to make sure she had her phone. (she did)

When she entered the kitchen, Bracken was sitting on a bar stool at the island in the middle of the kitchen. His silver bangs hung over his eyes in a cute way and he was dressed casually in blue jeans, a green hoody, and black high-top converse.

Grandma Sorenson had a plate of cookies in hand that she was offering him. "Here you go dear."

Kendra wanted to retreat upstairs and change out of her paint stained jeans and Teen Titans graphic t-shirt, but it was too late. Bracken had noticed her and smiled. He slid off the stool. "Hey Kendra. You're hair smells purdy."

Kendra blushed, running a hand through her blonde hair. "Thanks, Bracken."

Bracken brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "You smell all fruity."

Kendra grinned. "Its probably just molasses."

Grandma Sorenson clucked her tongue. "Seth. Always getting into trouble. What are we going to do with him?" She slowly nodded her head. "Speaking of which, where is he? I haven't seen him in hours."

"Thats what we're doing. Seth left us a scavenger hunt thing in order for us to find him." Bracken explained, cookie in hand.

Kendra hid a smile. Gosh her brother was complicated.

Grandma Sorenson laughed. "I won't hold you kids up any longer. Have fun."

"Thanks Grandma." Kendra and Bracken walked out onto the back porch. Kendra compressed her lips, trying to think of where Seth would be hiding. "Soo, you finally decided to visit me?"

Bracken didn't look at her. He stared straight ahead at the garden teeming with fairies. "Nah. Nerida wouldn't stop blaring her newfound obsession with pop music, and Nyx wouldn't stop spouting Justin Beiber facts."

Kendra frowned. Not quite the answer she had been looking for. "Oh."

Bracken chuckled, draping an arm around her shoulder. "I'm just kidding. Mostly. I really did come to visits you."

A smirk twitched at Kendra's lips. "No, I knew you were joking." Which, she totally did know. (Not) "I just thought that Nerida was into pop music two days ago."

Bracken gave her an exasperated look as if to say, _that's what I said. _"She was, but apparently she didn't get enough during that 3 hour time period."

Kendra grinned as she pulled out her phone. "Let's find that annoying butt."

Bracken raised an eyebrow playfully. "I thought we were looking for Seth."

"That's what I just said." Kendra and Bracken shared a joking look as she signed onto Facebook using her cellular device.

**oh my gosh, Seth, you really have a demented idea of fun.** Warren had posted almost four minutes ago. Kendra smirked, holding the screen in a way so that Bracken could see it too.

Bracken chuckled. "Knowing Warren, he probably wishes he came up with this idea to pull on Van."

"Mmm-hmmm." Kendra thought Bracken had hit the nail right on the head with comment, refering to Vanessa and Warren.

**_you_ just wish you came up with that idea yourself :/** Seth had written back to Warren a few minutes ago.

_**(Tanugatoa, Vanessa Santoro, Nyx (Nixie), Odette la Cutie, and Ruth Sorenson likes this)**_

Kendra giggled. "I just love Odette's username. La Cutie? How adorable is that?!"

Bracken rolled his eyes. "She thinks she's the next My Little Pony."

Kendra kept scrolling through the comments but that's where they had stopped. She was going to have to have Seth tell them their rhyme, and the man-hunt had better be quick since it was a little bit past 1:00pm and it would be getting dark in a few hours. Oh crap.

Bracken touched her shoulder, and Kendra jerked her head surprised. "You okay?" Bracken asked concerned. "You paled a bit."

"I just got a bad thought." Kendra shook her head, willing herself to forget.

"What?"

"What if Seth decided to keep us out here looking for him after dark since he can use his Shadow Charmer powers and stuff?" Kendra refreshed her page.

Bracken shrugged. "I doubt he's risk being reprimended by your Grandma and Grandpa Sorenson. I'm pretty sure Ruth was serious about washing the dishes."

Kendra smirked. "Yeah. You're definetly right there."

**SETH! POST YOUR FIRST CLUE! **Kendra typed.

Bracken leaned over her shoulder and read the message. "I bet he'll comment about you yelling at him or something about all caps."

**Geez Kendra. You dont need to yell in all caps. **Seth responded a second later.

Bracken grinned while Kendra resisted the urge to punch his shoulder.

_**(Warren Burgess and Nyx (Nixie) likes this)**_

"Pfft. I think Nyx might like Seth more than Justin Beiber." Bracken muttered.

"Nyx and Seth together? That world might be worse than whatever Gorgrog would have done." Kendra agreed.

"Ain't that the truth." Bracken murmured.

**Sorry. Whats the clue? **Kendra amended quickly. She felt her face heat when she felt Bracken's breath on her neck, a clear sign that he was reading over her shoulder.

**Where does the ground shake but never split? **Seth answered.

Kend snorted as she typed back. **what kind of rhyme is that?**

**_(Newel da Satyr, Doren da Satyr, Tanugatoa, and Dale Burgess likes this)_**

**Hey! Dont make fun of my lousy poetic skills! **Seth pleaded back, in almost an annoyed joke. At least the kid had a good sense of humor.

Tanu's comment was the next to come up. **Seth, even by my standards, which is pretty low, that was pretty degradable =/**

**What's with the big words all of a sudden.** Seth typed out in response. Kendra re-read hid clue. What the neck was going through that child's mind?

_**(Dale Burgess, Newel da Satyr, Marla Sorenson, Doren da Satyr, and 4 others likes this.)**_

**my thoughts exactly **Doren posted.

Kendra bit down on her clenched fist. "What do you think he means by this? It doesn't make sense or rhyme."

Bracken pretended to study the clue for a minute since he already knew where it meant. Seth had to become a bit more original. "It means Viola's barn."

Kendra just nodded her head. "Maybe. Come on." She vaulted over the railing and landed lightly on her feet. Bracken followed her example and together they bolted over to the barn. Kendra kept her eyes glued to the ground, looking for anything her annoying brother might have left behind. That's when she stooped down to pick up a spoon stained with chocolate syrup. "Seth's been here."

"Thats for sure." Bracken murmured.

**Okay seth. We found your hideout at the barn and your spoon. whats the next clue** Kendra typed out to her brother.

**okay. next clue: *creepy voice* my precious **Seth answered

_**(Seth Sorenson, Doren da Satyr, and Dale Burgess likes this) **_

**Seth are you too serious? **Kendra answered back. If he was using a Lord of the Rings connection, then he was referring to Muriel's old shack.

**yeah. why? **Seth's innocent answer popped up.

"Can you believe this guy?" Kendra showed Bracken her cellphone screen.

Bracken pursed his lips. "Muriel's shack?" he guessed.

Kendra bobbed her head. "He's always referring to Muriel as golem."

Kendra tapped away on her virtual keyboard real quick. **Its Muriel's shack. you'd better start running.**

**That a girl Kendra! you hunt down your brother! **Doren's comment plopped up.

Bracken nudged Kendra with his elbow. "We should go to the shack."

"Yes." Kendra and Bracken headed for the edge of the woods. From there, they took the trail that led to Muriel's old shack. "Where do you think he lead us next?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Bracken shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "Maybe Kurisok's Tar Pit."

Kendra laughed. "Or maybe where Olloch is left as a statue!"

Bracken cracked a smile. "Or the bottom of the naiad pond."

"I wouldn't be surprised if he led us to the Inverted Tower or Graulas' cave." Kendra added.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, so Kendra decided to refresh her Facebook page as they kept walking. There was a notifiction from her friend Alyssa, so she clicked on it. It opened up to a video of Alyssa pretending to be a wizard and using magic to open the automatic doors at Walmart. Kendra giggled. "Bracken! Look at Alyssa. She's such a goof."

Bracken peeked at the video, laughing at Alyssa. "She's always sending random videoa."

Kendra giggled lightly. "Thats Liss." She tucked the phone back in her pocket as they reached the shack. It looked a bit more run down than before, but it still had the stup in the middle and the ivy crawling up the walls.

Bracken crouched down where there were a few footprints in the dirt along with a few Snickers wrappers. "Seth..."

"Something tells me he's sending us to clean up the messes that he makes on Fablehaven grounds." Kendra sighed.

Bracken rose from the dirt, brushing loose soil off his pants. "I second that."

**Okay Seth, we're done with this. Me and Bracken are heading back to the main house. **Kendra messaged her brother.

Seth's next comment made Kendra want to choke him. **I didn't know unicorn boy was with you. ;) awe, young love**

_**(Tanugatoa, Newel da Satyr, Elise Daniels, The Fairy Queen, Odette la Cutie, Nyx (Nixie) and 18 others likes this)**_

Kendra felt her face heating up and she was probably blushing like crazy. She felt Bracken's hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" Bracken asked.

Kendra nodded, feeling embaressed. When she got home, she was going to break Seth's arm.


	4. Girls Night and Guys Night

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

* * *

**Girls' Night/Guys' Night**

Vanessa kicked up her feet as she snuggled onto the couch in the main house. She had been staying with Ruth and Stan in one of the guest rooms, but spent most of her time out catalouging creature types throughout Fablehaven with Warren, out on Knights of the Dawn missions with Warren, and just hanging out in gerneral with Warren.

Rapping her fingers a good twenty times on the coffee table while she waited for her laptop to load, Vanessa clicked on the tv. She still found it as a delightful surprise to watch television after a rough day, especially since Stan hadn't allowed electronics on Fablehaven grounds for years. She wasn't much for reality tv, but there was something about the HGTV channel that interested her. The thought of Nicole Curtis doing thousands of dollars worth of renovations virtually by herself gave her a satisfied feeling.

After what seemed like forever, the computer finally booted up and dinged the way it did when it finished turning on. She typed in her password and the page opened up to where she had left off earlier that day. She chuckled to herself when she saw a picture that Kendra had uploaded a few hours ago.

Moving the arrow over the 'view' option, Vanessa opened up the picture. It was a selfie of Kendra and Bracken out in the woods. Muriel's ivy shack was in the background, green leaves snaking around the corroding metal bars and rotting planks of wood. Kendra's blonde hair was draped over her shoulder and her smile was wide showing off her perfect white teeth. Bracken was stanging behind her, silvery blonde hair brushed thinly over his bright eyes, one hand wrapped around affectiontly around Kendra's shoulder. With the other hand, he gave her finger-bunny ears.

The comments were almost 50 minutes old, but the narcoblix decided to scroll through them anyway.

**Brackendra! I _totally_ ship it! **Nyx had posted. Vanessa hadn't had the honor to personally meet the Fairy Princesses, but she didn't need to meet them to know that Nyx was like a crazy, hormonial teenager.

**Brackendra? What the heck is that, Nixie? **Seth had asked her. Vanessa had the urge to facepalm, even though she didn't do it. Seth was sometimes more clueless than a sack of flour.

**Seth, you're as clueless as a sack of flour. **Warren stated. Vanessa arched her eyebrows. Great minds think alike? Yeah. That's it.

**OOOO! BRACKENDRA! I love it! **Doren had commented.

**Dont tell Verl though... **Newel had warned him almost 6 seconds later. She had to restrain a laugh. She could imagine Newel and Doren going on and on about Kendra and Bracken while in an engaged tennis match.

Verl's next comment almost made her crack. **What about KendraxVerl? what about Kenderl?**

Vanessa bit back on her tongue to keep from laughing. She was sure that her face was bright red. She couldn't believe this all had happened less than hour. She silently wondered if Kendra and Bracken were back yet. It wasn't dark yet, but the sky was already beginnig to fill with stars.

**Verl, do you even know what a ship is?** Seth asked him. Vanessa pursed her lips, a smile twitching. Seth had posted his comment only 4 minutes ago. This would probably get even more interesting. Her happy mood slowly dissipated when 3 more minutes passed without an answer.

Wringing her fingers, Vanessa set her laptop aside on the couch. She jumped to her feet, and made her way to the kitchen. Humming 'Walking on Sunshine,' she made herself a glass of iced tea. Mixing lemon and honey into the drink, she smacked her lips and returned to the couch. She felt her excitement when she saw that more comments popped up.

**Of course i do!** Verl answered back.

**hahaha! if you're going to support a ship, it should at least be realistic! **Nyx posted along with one of those huge smiling, smiley face icons.

Vanessa snorted in agreement. She hit the "like" button. Verl and Kendra was as ridiculous as herself and Newel. Or Doren. Or anyone other than Warren, 'cause let's face it. Vanessa wasn't looking to be with anyone other than Warren. And even he was clueless as Seth. Oh lord.

**yeah. Brackendra at least makes sense. **Seth seconded. Nodding slightly, Vanessa "liked" that comment as well. She found it kind of sweet that Seth was defending his sister from a creepy, love-sick satyr.

**SETH! YOU BETTER DUCK AND COVER **Kendra's furious statement popped up. Oh-ho, Kendra still had a bone to pick with Seth. But what had taken Kendra so long to get home when she had said she was on her way back an hour ago? Vanessa was _very_ curious to hear that story.

**oh, crud. she didn't even use an exclamation point. just caps. this can't be good.** Seth updated real quickly.

The door slammed, shaking the entire house. Kendra stormed through the kitchen and into the living room. Unlike her selfie, her hair was messy and pulled up in a low ponytail. She was still dressed in her paint stained jeans and Teen Titans top that showcased Raven and Starfire back-to-back. Her hazel eyes looked furious. She wasn't smiling now. "Where is Seth?"

Vanessa slightly closed the laptop, sympathising for Kendra. "Seth emabaressing you?"

Kendra nodded, her shoulders stiffening slightly.

"Last i knew, he was up in your room. You're parents and grandparents are sleepng, so keep it quiet if you don't wanna get in trouble." She held a finger to her lips and winked, as if saying this is our secret.

Kendra smiled, but not the sweet one that she was used too. Kendra had that sarcastic smirk, the one she wore whenever she unexpectedly shove Seth in the pool when he was still dressed in jeans and a camo-shirt. "Thanks, Van." She turned toward the foye where the stairs were.

"One sec." Vanessa held up a palm to stop Kendra from leaving. She stopped short in the hallway, listening intently. "Where'd Bracken go?"

Kendra's face flushed, but she did a good job hiding it. "He's staying at Warren's cabin for the night. Guys' night i guess."

"Aha." Vanessa nodded as Kendra mounted the stairs up to the attic. She could only imagine what was going to happen. She eased the top of the laptop open, and wondered if Kendra would have a heart-attack on sight when she saw the comment that Bracken had posted.

**Brackendra. I like it. :D **Oh yes. Kendra was probably going to squeal into her pillow when she saw that post.

**OMG! Bracken, you totally have to ask her out! **Odette, his other sister, commented.

**Brackendra shippers unite! **Nerida updated a minute later. Okay, Vanessa thought, Nerida had to have been messing with Bracken. She had heard that Nerida was more sarcastic than the other sisters.

**Are you just kidding? **Rhoswen asked.

Vanessa winced when she heard a loud grunt from upstairs, then pounding footsteps down the stairs. Kendra reappeared in the doorway and Vanessa looked up. "He wasn't up there?"

Kendra shook her head. She wasn't scowling, which was a good sign, and she had changed out of her clothes into blue pj pants with clouds on them and a light blue top. "He left a note saying that he went to spend the night with Warren 'for fear of his limbs being ripped from his body and head incapiated.'"

Vanessa arched her eyebrows. "Descriptive."

"Uh, yah." Kendra plopped down on the couch beside Vanessa. She picked up her friend's iced tea and took a sip. "Rasberry. Nice choice." she mumbled, giving the glass to Van.

Vanessa smiled, taking the glass then setting it back on the table. "In need of a cheesy chick-flick?"

Kendra cracked a smile. "Sounds good." She pulled out her phone and posted her own update.

**girls' night out. finally got rid of the pest **

**what do you mean? you're still there **Seth was really cruising for a bruising.

Kendra stared at her phone for a second. **Okay, tomarrow morning, we'll discuss you and Nixie**

Clicking play on Bounty Hunter, Vanessa leaned back on the couch. "Brilliant comeback, Kendra."

_**(Bracken, Kendra Sorenson, Warren Burgess, Nerida, and Odette la Cutie likes this)**_

Kendra smiled in satisfaction. "Let's have this girls night, Van."

* * *

Warren collapsed onto his couch, dark hair mussed. His body ached from relocating and transplanting a tree nymph with the help of Tanu and Stan. Needless to say, it took alot of energy to transplant a nymph who couldn't decide whether she wanted the view of the pond or the grassy field where the satyrs played.

Laying on the floor were Bracken and Seth. Bracken had changed into silver, black, and white pajamma pants and a frosty blue sweatshirt with a pocket on the front. Seth, who was shuffling a deck of cards, was dressed in dark green and black plaid pajamma pants and a camoflouge t-shirt.

"Warren, are you going to play another round?" Seth offered, shuffling the cards with an expert skill.

"Seth, we've played Garbage like twenty times." Warren groaned back, rubbing his eyes. He hadn't been expecting Bracken to spend the night, but that was easily accomodated for. Seth just randomly popped in after he had upset Kendra again, and that kid was just a bundle of energy.

"Yeah. But Bracken won every single one of those games, so we're going to keep playing until i mop the floor with unicorn boy." Seth spread out the cards in a fan. He batted his eyelashes as if he were an English princess.

Bracken chuckled at Seth's persistance and at the fatigue Warren was showing. "Seth, maybe we should call it a night?"

"Why? So you can Snapchat the Fairy Queen's Handmaiden?" Seth set aside the cards, getting full enjoyment from the pink color that Bracken was turning. "Top shelf!" Seth grinned, giving Warren a fist-bump.

"Are you two going to settle down?" Warren asked his two 'guests.' He really needed some sleep, or else he was going to fall over.

"Not until we play one more card game." Seth persisted.

"52 pick-up. Then you have to chill, okay Seth?" Warren leaned forward, taking the deck of cards from Seth's eager grasp. "One. Two." Instead of saying three, he just dropped the deck onto the floor.

Before Bracken could even bend over, Seth had already collected all 52 cards in his palm. Narrowing his eyes, Bracken tried to thinof how Seth could have down that. It was like he had magically forced them into his palm. "Shadow Charmer stuff?" he guessed.

Seth frowned, signaling that Bracken had guessed correctly. "Unicorns know everything."

"Why do you say that?" Bracken teased back, sitting crisscrossed on the floor. He heard soft snoring from behind him, so he turned around to find Warren passed out and drooling.

Seth carefully slipped the laptop that was resting on the couch beside Warren out of his grasp. He sat down next to Bracken with a mischievious grin on his face. "You thinking what i'm thinking unicorn boy?"

Bracken brushed some of his silver bangs out of his eyes. "Judging by the look on your face, this can't be good."

Seth shrugged innocently as he opened up Facebook on Warren's account. "Come on, Bracken! Have fun! Pretending to be Warren won't be _soo_ bad!"

"You've been on a roll this week with breaking rules."

Seth shrugged again. "Hey, even Kendra breaks rules from time to time to have some fun. Don't be such a goody-goody."

Bracken released a deep sigh. "Mother's going to have my head. Okay. Let's do this!"

Seth cracked his knuckles, his grin widening. "Welcome to the dark-side, my friend."


	5. Hello, My Name is Warren

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

* * *

**Hello, My Name is Warren**

Seth grinned, his stomach fluttering with excitement. You know that excited feeling you get right before you do something dangerous? Yeah, that's how he was feeling. And with Bracken in on this, he totally won some points for bringing the fairy prince to the dark side.

"What now?" Bracken asked, leaning against Seth's shoulder so he could see the screen.

The 14 year old quickly typed out on Tanu's timeline, **Hurry! Meet me at the Coney Island on the corner of Dutch and Lincoln.**

**Why? **Tanu responded.

**John Green is having an autograph signing for the Fault in Our Stars! **Seth replied hastily as Warren.

**Oh My Gosh! I'm on my way! Should we bring Kendra? She loves that book too! **Tanu asked a few minutes later. Seth suspected he had changed into presentable clothes.

**no. She's probably sleeping. We'll get her a signed copy tho **

"Anything to not get busted, right?" Bracken teased.

Seth just rolled his eyes as he made a new post to Doren's timeline. **Sorry dude. I just heard that Stan's cancelling the WiFi and cable television :/**

Seth leaned back against the back of the couch, satisfied with his work.

Bracken patted him encouragingly on the back. "Seth, they are going to be so mad."

"Just watch. The real reactions is the real fun part."

**WHAT!? THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! **Newel posted in a frazzle. Seth and Bracken smirked to themselves. Satyrs were soo over dramatic.

**How could this be!? THE NEXT SEASON OF MODERN FAMILY STARTS TOMORROW NIGHT **Doren responded. Oh yeah. Doren gets really mad if he misses a single episode of that show. He was crazy about it.

Bracken laughed, quiet enough not to wake Warren, who was snoozing across the room. "They're losing it."

Seth grinned. "Watch this."

**I feel the same way! We should protest. . . . **Seth typed out, posing himself as Warren. He could only imagine what those two would do. They were hardcore about their television.

Off to his side, Bracken snorted.

Doren was the next to answer. **Fool proof plan, Warren! We can always count on you! ;D**

Seth shook his head. "Count on Warren? Can count on him to give bad advice."

"At least when you're impersonating him."

"Precisely."

**We need a slogan! **Newel suggested.

**Yes! **Doren agreed. A half second later, a second half to his message popped up. **Something catchy that really gets the point across.**

Gliding his hand across the keyboard, Seth nodded his head. "Got any catchy rhymes in mind, unicorn boy?"

Stretching out his legs from the criss cross position he was sitting in, Bracken almost laughed. "No. I'm not the crafty one. That's a combination of Rhoswen and Odette."

"And Nixie."

"Speaking of Nixie-"

"Look at that!" He averted his attention to the laptop.

**How about, 'no television, no sleep!' ? **Doren asked helpfully.

**Kinda cheesy, pal **Newel posted back. Seth clicked his tongue in agreement. Doren wasn't very artistic either.

**just wake him up and demand to talk to him **Seth advised through Warren's name.

"Oh ho. Stan will not be happy with you." Bracken warned Seth, popping open a can of Siera Mist.

Seth smiled, waving a dismissive hand. "Relax Bracken. Grandpa will be mad at Warren. That's the point."

"To screw over Warren's life?"

"Partially. But mainly to have fun without getting into trouble." Seth grabbed a handful of popcorn from a bowl sitting a little ways to his left.

"Wow."

**Warren, you are the smartest person ever! **Doren complimented, adding one of those smiling blinky icons.

Seth grinned again. **oh guys. I'm not that smart. Seth on the other hand, he's a freaking genius! He is sooo smart, and- well the list could go on forever about how amazing Seth Sorenson is**

Warren grunted, smacking his lips in his sleep. Guiltlessly, Seth hit the "post" button.

"You are conceited." Bracken told him with a tight grin.

"I'm not attracted to MEN!" Seth defended himself, scooting half a foot away from Bracken.

Bracken restrained a really loud laugh. "Conceited means selfish."

"I uh...knew that."

**wow Warren. Okay then **Doren's post seemed kinda forced, as if he couldn't believe what the neck he wa a reading.

**Watch out Stan! Here we come! **Newel updated his timeline with a tag saying that he was on his way to have a 'chat' with Stan about the television scare.

"That aside," Bracken coughed into his fist. "What now."

Seth stroked an imaginary beard. "Wanna try messing with Dale?"

Bracken smiled, showing an array of perfect white teeth. "Gimmee."

**Dale, I'm so ashamed! **Bracken typed out on the laptop. He hit send, half expecting Warren to wake up and yell at the two of them.

**what's wrong, bro? **Dale asked.

Seth giggled. Dale being emotional? Hysterical.

**I totally peeked at your fanfiction folder...I couldn't help myself **Bracken tapped away at the keyboard.

"Are you serious?" Seth sounded way to giddy with an amused tint in his eyes.

"Maybe."

Dale's next comment only confirmed it further. **Why would you post that here?**

**I'm sorry Dale. I know you didn't want me to find out that you're a Brony, but I knew I had to make things right by apologizing for looking at your My Little Pony folder **Bracken suddenly started feeling bad for Dale and Warren. Why had he let Seth convince him to do this? Before he could erase what he'd typed, Seth punched the send button for him.

**WARREN! **All caps and five exclamation points. Dale was really mad.

**Gotta go, bro! My biscuits are burning! **Bracken shoved the computer back into Seth's lap, his head swimming with guilt.

Seth scrolled back to the top of the page and hit refresh. "Look it! Your sisters on!"

"Which one?"

"Odette and Nerida."

**Does this gown make me look fat? **Odette had posted a picture of herself in a pink evening gown that billowed around her feet like a liquid puddle.

Seth went ahead and said, **Girl, you so hot, you make the Bahamas look colder than ice**

**Were you hitting on me? **Odette demanded. She must have put some unicorn-fairy magic into that one, cuz Seth's face started heating up.

**What a horrible pick up line. . .** Bracken posted a half second later.

Seth glanced to his right, a frown on his face. "Hey!" He exclaimed offended upon noticing Bracken on his own account on an Ipod.

**that was weird for everyone. . . **Nerida answered back. She added a little icon of a smiley face listening to a pair of fancy headphones.

Seth dropped out of the conversation, deciding to pick on his sister. **hey kendra? **

**Yeah, Warren? **Kendra answered a few minutes later.

"Seth?" Bracken narrowed his eyes at the younger boy.

"Yes, unicorn boy?" Seth blinked innocently. He ignored the look Bracken gave him and carried about his business. **Have you not kissed Bracken yet because you always are thinking about Gavin?**

Bracken frowned. There was that name again. Who was Gavin and what did he have to do with Kendra?

Kendra's response came slow. **no. I'm over Gavin. The time just hasn't been right yet.**

Seth clicked his tongue again. "See that, Bracken? If you want some sugar from Kendra, you're gonna have to pull off some romantic junk."

Bracken snorted. "You weirdo."

"Do you or do you not want to kiss my sister?"

"Maybe"

"Yes or no?"

Silence, but Seth saw Bracken's cheeks burning bright red. Seth bit his lower lip, planning his next move.

**oh ok. Do you ever think about the time when you kissed me? **Seth was amused by the surprised look in Bracken's eyes.

"What!?"

"Its a long story."

**WHAT!? No, of course not **Kendra answered as fast as she could.

Seth laughed, knowing Kendra must be freaking out.

A notification at the top of the screen got his attention. **Warren, I think you got your facts wrong. We just spoke to Stan . . .** Doren updated the new thread.

**He was not happy to be woken up at 11:30 at night either **Newel added.

Bracken pursed his lips. "Seth. This is getting out of hand."

"Relax. I haven't even pulled the best joke yet." He scrolled through Warren's friend list until he reached Vanessa Santoro. He clicked on her profile picture that brought him to her timeline.

**Hey Van? I need some help. **Seth made sure to use the nickname that Warren calls her by 8/10 times he talks to her.

Seth wasn't surprised when Vanessa replied shortly afterwards. (Now if Seth had messaged her under his own name, she wouldn't have gotten an answer for at least 15 minutes)

**I have a girl problem **Seth answered.

**oh, um, how can I help? **Vanessa asked. It was obvious that Seth had gotten her undivided attention.

**Well, I'm friends with this girl, and I want to move our relationship to the next level. What should I do?** Seth glanced over only to find unicorn boy passed out and snoozing on their bed of blankets and pillows on the floor.

**oh, in that case, you should just tell her how you feel. :) **Vanessa answered, seeming excited.

**you think so? **Seth was going to be in the biggest amount of trouble he's been in for a long time.

**yeah. **Vanessa confirmed with a blinky face.

**Thanks, Van! You're the best! I'll make sure to tell Elise next time she's in town :D **Warren was so screwed.

**oh, um. Elise huh? **Seth felt bad. Bracken was right. He took it too far. Poor Vanessa.

**I'm sorry. Cruel joke. I'm not good at this. Will you be my girlfriend? *puppy dog face, pleading* pleeeeeaase?**

**YES! I thought you'd never ask!** Vanessa replied.

Seth smiled, closing the laptop. Yeah. He had probably just messed up his friend's life, but hopefully scoring Vanessa as Warren's girlfriend (something Warren had been trying to do for months now, but wasn't brave enough to do) would justify that. Maybe he won't be so angry in the morning.

Maybe.


	6. Calm Yo Goat Cheese

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

* * *

**Calm Yo Goat Cheese**

Stretching out her legs and arms, Kendra sat up. Smacking her lips, she yawned while further mussing her tangled blonde hair. It took her a moment to figure out where she was, but then the events of the previous night flooded over her.

Molasses in her shampoo. Looking for Seth with Bracken. Seth making an embarrassing comment. Bracken and Seth spending the night with Warren. Kendra scowled, trying he best to formulate some sort of revenge on Seth.

A loud snort snapped her back to reality. She was on a mound of blankets on the floor, and Vanessa was passed out on the couch with the widest grin she had ever seen the narcoblix wear. It seemed almost to good to be true, but she logged onto Facebook using Vanessa's laptop.

She clicked on Vanessa's profile picture, a picture of Kendra and Vanessa each wielding a 3 foot sword. Kendra smiled, only contemplating how awesome her family and friends were.

That's when the breath taking truth was revealed.

_**Vanessa Santoro is now in a relationship with Warren Burgess- 16 hours ago**_

Kendra refreshed the page, mainly to make sure she wasn't imagining it. Instead of disappearing how she thought it might, new comments plopped up on the screen.

**I'm so happy for you guys! You two seem like you have a good chemistry going. **Nyx posted a few minutes ago. That must mean Nyx's Beiber Fever was worse if she was in support of Warren having a relationship. (She had had a crush on him for a little while).

**congrats bro! (Even though I'm still mad at you) **Dale replied to the thread. Kendra frowned slightly. What happened between Dale and Warren? They'd become pretty tight-knit.

**Vanessa!? How could you do this? **Newel demanded, adding an angry face icon.

Almost a split second later, Doren added, **I thought what we had was special! **

Kendra choked back a laugh, not wanting to wake up the entire house. She could clearly picture Newel and Doren sitting in their little hut, watching Once Upon a Time on Netflix eating a bag of Doritos while they discussed Vanessa.

She took the opportune moment to add in her own congratulatory message. **Van, that is great! Warren, you are one lucky guy! **

She stopped for a second, thinking back to the night before when Warren hat used a scrappy pick-up line on Odette and brought up the time when Kendra had kissed him. Suddenly, she got an eery feeling Seth might have something to do with it.

Kendra wasn't able to think about it because Doren posted his complaint. **Kendra Sorenson! How could you mock my love for Van Santoro in front of me?**

Okay, these guys needed to start getting out more. To much cable was beginning to turn them into drama queens - satyrs - whatever the case.

**Doren, you're being unreasonable **Scott chided. Ooh. Dad was on? O-kay...

**what's so unreasonable ? **Newel asked again. He posted an icon of a little satyr shrugging his shoulders. Okay, this satyr really like blinky icons. Subconsciously, Kendra wondered if Newel might enjoy Pac-man.

**VANESSA DON'T LIEK YOU **Kendra snickered, not able to hold back her laughs. Just like Nerida to get to the point. She always hated when people wouldn't get to the point. Odette told her she was too blunt.

**HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! **Newel typed out. All caps. Okay this was getting ridiculous.

Vanessa repositioned herself on the couch, and a plastic cup clattered to the floor. Wincing, Kendra bit her lip as plastic on tile echoed through the silent house. She opened one eye to find that the house was once again calm.

**Geesh dude! Calm yo goat cheese! **Seth joined th conversation. That comment was just weird on so many levels.

**Hahaha! **Nyx posted instantaneously. That wasn't uncommon. Nyx and Seth were close friends. Nyx agreeing to something weird like that made sense.

**Where do you come up with this stuff? **Dale asked. Kendra wondered if Dale had meant his comment as supportive or more degrading. Of course, it was just Dale. Not a huge deal.**  
**

**Pure genius! **Tanu added with seven thumbs up. Boys stick together...right? (And they all like blinky icons apparently)

**Can't...stop...laughing! **Elise agreed as well. By this time, Kendra gave up hope that anyone aside from herself found the 'calm yo goat cheese' to be mildly disturbing. It gave her a scary image of Seth covered in cottage cheese after milking Viola that cow.

**Even if it was an insult, IT WAS AWESOME **It wasn't a surprise when Newel's excited comment popped up with almost 20 happy faces.

Finally, Kendra relented, deciding to at least applaud her brother's quick wit. **Something like that belongs on a t-shirt.**

Sitting with her back to the couch, the blonde haired girl waited anxiously for someone to answer. **Don't worry. I've already got prints made. **

Seth had what? She sat silently, eyes locked on her computer screen.

**. . . . . **Mara typed out. Was that an unintended irony? At least considering the fact that Mara barely talked and simply wrote dot, dot, dot. Perhaps, she was overthinking it?

**I was kidding. **Seth amended after a few minutes.

Kendra refreshed her page, feeling sorry that Vanessa had a very long tangent to read.

* * *

Bracken nudged Seth with the side of his foot. Seth paid him no mind, so he kicked harder. Seth looked up from his laptop, irritation in his eyes. "What unicorn boy?"

Bracken rolled his eyes. "Have you see Warren?"

In response, the two boys watched Warren as he frustratingly sorted through a pile of papers as well as writing on the computer. Seth nodded sheepishly to Bracken as if to say, _yeah. I'm sorry. _

_Tell Warren. Not me. _Bracken answered, twirling his telepathic coin agily between his fingers.

Seth closed the laptop, reluctantly stopping in the middle of his, 'calm yo goat cheese' conversation.

"Warren!? Wassup?" Seth asked, spreading his hands. He looked to Bracken, but he instantly got the feeling that he wasn't going to be much help.

"Mmm?" Warren barely looked up from his computer.

Seth's stomach flipped, and he suddenly wished he was immune to regular guilt as well as magical. "What ya doin?"

"Somebody hacked my FB account and did alot of damage..." He scowled back.

Words tumbled out of Seth, not able to control the flow. "I'm sorry. I'm the one who did it. I'll never do it again!"

Warren glared at Seth, and the teen chuckled nervously. He didn't dare look at the unicorn. "You did what Seth?" Warren's tone steely and angry.

Seth risked a gamble. "It wasn't all bad!"

Warren's jaw stiffened, obviously thinking that Seth was lying. "You made me hit on Bracken's sister, got Tanu out of bed at midnight -"

"Eleven thirty, actually..." Seth murmured. Wait for the right moment.

"- embarrassed Dale, pestered the Satyrs, teased your sister -"

"VANESSA IS OFFICIALLY YOUR GIRLFRIEND!" Seth blurted out, much to Bracken's amusement.

Suddenly, Warren's scowl turned into a half smile, and his pale face pinkened. Seth released a breath he had been holding. Maybe he's make it out alive after all.

Maybe.

* * *

**these are fun! And if anyone has any ideas for conversations or pranks or whatever, PLEASE tell me! It'll make this better.**

**Plz review, and I hope you like (: I need more ideas ppl**

**(Be forewarned, I might tweak the ideas a little just so it fits with the random story line)**


	7. Its His-Story, Kids

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

* * *

**It's His-Story, Kids**

Three days later, Seth crawled into his bed up in the attic. His arms felt incredibly sore, and his eyes fought to stay open. After he convinced Warren to not kill him, Warren became pretty ecstatic that Vanessa was his new girlfriend.

But then Warren told Grandpa Sorenson who then, in Seth's mind, blew it out of proportion. His punishment for quote on quote, 'harassing Warren,' was to do two weeks worth of Warren's chores while the lucky dude got to go out with Vanessa!

Not that Seth wanted to go out with Vanessa, cuz truth is he doesn't. He just hates doing physical work. And boy does Warren do some physical chores around the preserve. Seth's back hurt so bad, he was sure that forcing him to do these chores was a violation of child labor laws!

In fact, that didn't sound like a bad argument . . .

Leaning over the side of his bed, he slid his laptop computer out from under his bed. It had proven to be the only safe place to put it, and his laptop quickly replaced his emergency kit. He scoffed at that as he typed in his password.

A cereal box emergency kit? What a juvenile idea. Everyone worth his time knows that duffel bags are better! They carry more stuff, it doesn't fall apart, there are water proof brands, and they're large enough to fit a body in. (You know. Just in case. :P )

Plus Nixie had gotten one for him, enchanting it as well. Seth blushed mildly at that, proceeding to his Facebook page.

**It has come to my attention that by forcing me to take part in more than 4 hours a week at the age of 14, Stan Sorenson is in violation of the child labor laws established in 1940. **Seth smiled at what he wrote, content with how official it sounded. Sure, he didn't know when the child labor laws were passed, but it's not like nobody else is gonna know that.

**The child labor laws state over 14 hours a week. **Kendra posted a minute later. Seth glanced over at Kendra's bed, finding it empty. Her post didn't say that it was mobile. Where the heck was that girl!?

**Oh yeah!? When did you start studying politics? **Seth typed back, a smile playing out on his lips. He knew for a fact that she was majoring in zoology and chemistry as of late, so what would she know?

**I took AP Economics last year. **Kendra wrote back.

**That was a pretty fun class. **Bracken added in. Seth pursed his lips. Bracken was enrolled at their high school to see what mortal life was like. But he was also a grade ahead of Kendra. What the goat cheese was Bracken doing in his sister's class?

**But you're a year ahead of Kendra, B. **Nerida beat him too it.

**I took a class ahead of my grade level. **Kendra answered.

Seth shook his head lightly. What was this world coming too? He was barely getting by in 8th grade getting C's and D's. Now his know it all big sister was taking Junior classes in her Softmore year? Boy was she stuck up.

**That has nothing to do with labor laws. **Nerida pointed out again. Seth nodded to himself. Nerida was taking for him, making him mildly wonder if she recently got into gospel music since she rarely stood up for anyone.

**I know, neither do Economics or politics **Kendra answered again.

**I AM SO CONFUSED! **Nyx posted a half second later. Smiling, Seth clicked the like button before he posted his own comment.

**Don't feel bad, Nyx. I'm lost too **Seth then quickly added a second part to his update. **see what I have to deal with?**

**(Nyx (Nixie) likes this) **

Seth's smile widened.

**You guys are so over dramatic. **Bracken typed out. Geez unicorn, Mr Kill Joy.

**it so happens I'm going to become an actor when I'm older :P **Nyx posted her new thread. Nixie obviously wasn't thinking when she typed that out.

**What do you mean when you're older? **Apparently Odette caught that little detail as well.

**dude, you're like 14000 years old **Nerida added.

**(Bracken, Kendra Sorenson, Odette la Cutie, and Nerida like this)**

Seth refreshed the page, then scrolled back down to his posts. Nyx had been the last one to update the comments. **Grrrrrrr **

Seth waved the mouse and clicked "like."

**(Kendra Sorenson, Bracken, Seth Sorenson, Rhoswen, and Vanessa Santoro like this)**

**Not that this isn't...uh, fascinating but what were you saying about the child labor laws? **Rhoswen questioned. Just like one of the smart girls to get class back on track.

Still, Seth was curious as to the answer to that conversation. He refreshed the page.

**The first set of child labor laws went into effect in 1916 **Bracken responded a half minute later.

Seth wasted no time answering to the post. **Haha. That's even before what I said. Dork.**

**(Nyx (Nixie), Odette la Cutie, Nerida, and Rhoswen like this)**

Seth had a sneaking suspicion that all four of Bracken's sisters liked his comment because he called their brother a dork. Haha. Even royal fairy/unicorn sibling pick on each other. Oh sweet life.

**However. . . **Oh crap. She left a dot, dot, dot. Seth hated it when Kendra leaves something hanging with a dot, dot, dot. **During a court case, the proposed child labor conservation laws were later repealed in 1918, only 2 years after they were approved. **

**Dang gurl. . . **Doren posted with a surprised blinky icon. Yep. Satyrs really like things that blinked. Maybe he should introduce them to arcade style Pac-man.

**Soooo smart XD **Verl added shortly later. Okay, why all of a sudden the satyrs joining their conversation? Doesn't anyone care that this was a private chat that they were allowing the entire world to eaves-read on? That didn't mean they could just lo-and-behold comment on their thread!

Seth leaned back against his headboard. Rubbing his eyes, he refreshed the page.

**The Great Depression stopped child labor for several years since adults were willing to work for the same wages as children were working for. However, eventually the economy got back on its feet and child labor was back in again. That was around 1938 to '40. And there wasn't even signed documentation to make it illegal **Why did Kendra have to have such smart friends? It was Bracken's first year in an American public school system, and he just wrote an entire paragraph on child labor in the United States. Though he'd hate to admit it, he was very impressed.

**Why are you guys so smart? **Nyx asked with a frown icon with big, cute anime eyes.

**Its really not that big a deal; I'm not that smart. But in the long run, child labor laws were not deemed illegal until 1994 where kids 14 and younger couldn't work for more than 14 hours a week. **Kendra finally summed up.

**1994!? It took that long!? **Seth could almost hear Odette's horrified scream from there.

Seth blinked back tears from the strain the computer light was putting on his eyes. It felt like his eyeballs were gonna fall out the back of his head.

Suddenly his head jerked up as he began typing. **That means that I don't have to work because it's in violation**

He hit post before he could realize what he had done. Too late. A red little speech bubble popped up in his notifications.

**the exceptions are those of family businesses **Bracken explained.

**and of agriculture jobs. Which is what you've been doing, tending the gardens and such. :P** Kendra put in helpfully. Well, helpfully for Bracken, not so much for Seth.

**besides, you haven't been working over 14 hours a week **Rhoswen agreed. Whoa. He almost forgot that she was participating in this conversation.

**sorry, kiddo. Looks like you were out of luck in several views of things ;p **Kendra updated after a few minutes.

Seth rubbed his temples, contemplating how Kendra won this round. Once again he'd hate to admit it, he was impressed by her spot on knowledge of child labor laws, especially since it probably had no meaning in several job fields.

**okay. But if you took economics, and that doesn't have to do with this, how do you know all that stuff? ** He seriously needed to know or else he might've gone insane.

**Economics mildly touched base on the Great Depression b/c of the stock market crash **Bracken tried responding helpfully. Unfortunately, Seth had no idea what the heck the stock market was except that you bought cards the size of passports, and they really made his dad angry.

**That and Grandma was a college history teacher **Kendra said again.

Seth scrunched up his nose. Gosh, that girl could be so complicated. Almost as complicated as unicorn-fairy princesses. . .

**okay. Well I'm tired, g'night** Seth closed down his laptop and set it on his bedside table.

Curling up under his blankets, he hears the door creak open. Kendra scurried in the door dressed in pink silk pj shorts and a white tank top with Bubbles from Powerpuff Girls on the front. Closing the door, she crawled into bed.

Too tired to even prosecute her, Seth dreamt of being a wheat farmer.

Sweet, sweet unbiased dreams.

* * *

**hope you liked this chapter! It was actually going to be different, but then I thought of Seth doing Warrens chores as a punishment and how he would find it as 'child abusive'**

**Then it escalated.**

**But I have a bunch of new funny scenarios that have happened to me recently, and I hope to get those done soon. I want your stories too, or inside jokes to make this story more entertaining.**

**Ps, what do you guys think of SethxNyxie? It's actually beginning to grow on me. . . more **


	8. Trolling For Bigfoot pt 1

**I dont own anything...unfortunately**

**p.s. expect random updates. i'll do this story when i have nothing better to do**

**(I put this at the beginning of the chapters, bc when I didnt, people got pissed at me. So im being safe)**

* * *

**Trolling For Bigfoot pt 1**

Sitting criss-crossed on her bed, Kendra logged onto her Facebook account. Her hair was wet and clun to her face, smelling strongly of chlorine from her several hours in the pool. The day was almost 100 degrees so she and Seth had spent almost 6 full hours in the pool, rotating between sunning on the beach chairs and swimming.

Now that it was around 6:00pm the day was cooling down enough for Kendra relax upstairs in the attic without being burned to a crispy. Golden light streamed through the hallway bedroom and pouring out onto the attic flooring. Dressed in silk pj shorts and a loose t-shirt, Kendra felt almost ready to take a nap. The rustling sounds that Seth was making in the closet was taking away her pristine environment. His open duffel bag set on his bed.

"Seth what are you doing?" she called, eyes flickering between the duffel bag and her computer screen. The silence of Seth ignoring her was filled with more crinkling noises from the closet. And to top it off, her Internet was acting slow, which only fueled her frustration. "Seth!"

"Seth!" Seth hollared back in a mocking girl tone that was way to high.

Kendra reached for the closest object near her—in this case an empty pop can—and threw it across the room at her brother. Seth narrowed his eyes in annoyance as the pop can sailed past his nose, crashing into the wall then dropping to the floor. Kendra gunted at her ineffcient throw. Seth grinned. "Good try Kendra. Kudos to you."

"I don't want your lousy kudos." Kendra muttered back, still mad that she had missed hitting him.

Seth shrugged, pulling out several orange pachages from the closet. "Whatever you say Fairy Princess."

"What are you doing now?"

"Stocking up on emergency food." Seth explained, crossing over to his bed. He dumped nearly 20 orange plastic packs into his duffel bag.

"You call fruit snacks emergency food. I don't think you could live two days off of that. More than less get tooth decay."

"It's better than nothing."

"Let me guess: the woods."

"Havn't you found it peculiar that we've encountered almost every creature from the old myths and legends, yet we still havn't founf Bigfoot?" Seth asked, brown eyes going wide.

Kendra was to surprised to laugh, even though she founf his sudden enthusiasm highly amusing. "You're joking right? Bigfoot?"

"Well duh." Seth replied. "Who'd you think I was talking about? The Tooth Fairy?"

Kendra lowered her voice in a teasing way. "Don't say that. You might offend them, and then they'll turn you back into a mutant man-walrus."

Seth held such a perfect straight face, Kendra had to restrain herself from asking if he had been practicing. "Haha. You're so funny, I forgot to laugh."

"Okay. Im sorry. I guess he could be out there, which would explain why people have found traces, but never found the actual Bigfoot." Kendra relented, trying not to crush his dreams.

Seth flashed a wicked smile. "I knew you'd come around."

"But you can't go in the woods by yourself. Me and Bracken went together for safety in numbers. We had each others backs." Kendra tapped the laptop repeatedly, hoping to make it load faster. Fortunatley it helped, and her Facebook screen refreshed itself.

Seth resisted rolling his eyes while saying _suuuuure_. "I'm a Shadow Charmer with the blessing of a unicorn. I'll be superb."

"I'll keep quiet if you give me a pack of fruit snacks."

"Is that a threat?"

"Perhaps." Kendra caught the airborn orange package that had been aimed for her face. She tore it open, then popped a purple one into her mouth. "But if you come back missing a leg, dont say I didn't warn you."

Seth slung the duffel bag strap over his shoulder with ease. "I won't. But the orbituary will say that you sold out for a pack of fruit snacks."

Kendra made a grab for the flip-flop at the end of her bed to chuck at Seth, but the kid had already bolted down the steps. Scowling, Kendra decided to update her feed.

**Seth is once again out on a misguided adventure. ;/**

_**(Bracken and Dale Burgess like this)**_

**haha! what is it this time? **Bracken asked a second later. Kendra smiled, clicking the "like" button on the comment.

**That boy will be the end of me... **Grandpa Sorenson commented. Poor Grandpa, because sadly that statement seemed realistic. Especially considering the fact that Seth had gotten kidnapped on Midsummers Eve, got him locked in the basement when Vanessa took over, and he was pertrified in fear in Graulas' cave, and—well the list could just go on.

**he's convinced that he will find Bigfoot. **Kendra said.

**is Bigfoot even considered a mythical/magical creature?** Scott wondered. Reasonable question. Especially since she didn't know the answer either.

**Is Bigfoot magical?**\ Kendra typed out.

**I'm not sure. I have never heard from other caretakers about the infamous bigfoot** Grandpa Sorenson answered.

_**(Kendra Sorenson, Scott Sorenson, and Ruth Sorenson like this)**_

**I have never encountered a sasquatch** Bracken admitted. Kendra pursed her lips. That was new. Bracken usually knew everything.

**I'm going to prove to you all that Bigfoot is real!** A post from Seth popped up. Wow, this kid just never gave up.

_**(Doren da Satyr, Newel da Satyr, and Warren Brugess like this)**_

**that's the spirit Seth!** Doren encouraged. It was surprising that he didn't add some sort of blinky icon. Suddenly a thumbs up popped up on the screen. Perhaps she had spoken too soon.

Willing up her courage, Kendra posted what had been itching at the back of her mind for a little while now. **If Bigfoot does exist, I think he'd be friendly.**

**No way!** Nerida responded. A second half appeared on the screen a millisecond later. **I bet he's bloodthirsty and violent!**

**I wish there was a way for me to unlike that...** Kendra had never agreed with Verl more in her. She had a feeling that Nerida was taking a liking to heavy metal as of late.

**heavey metal Nerida? **Nyx asked her sister.

**...yes **Nerida answered a minute later.

**thought so. **Nyx replied. Kendra laughed quietly to herself as she clicked "like" on her comment.

**who here agrees in the Yeti? i always thought that if Bigfoot existed, then the Yeti does **Warren interrupted suddenly. Eyes scanning over her laptop screen, Kendra shook her head. Didn't Warren know anything?

**the Yeti is the cousin of bigfoot, not an entirely different species **Kendra posted in response. At least that was how she interpretted the Yeti. Just a cousin living in the Himilayas.

**What makes you say that? **Tanu wondered. What makes you not think that? It's logical.

**because I'm the Fairy Queen's Handmaiden. Deal with it. **Kendra typed back furiously. Running a hand through her chlorinated hair, she smiled. No use arguing with the facts.

_**(Kendra Sorenson, The Fairy Queen, Bracken, Odette la Cutie, and Vanessa Santoro like this)**_

**abusing the power! (Jk) **Newel had _better_ be just kidding!

**Maybe the Yeti is the exact same thing as a bigfoot. Maybe he's albino **Seth suggested. A notification blinked on her screen told her that Seth had updated his profile from 'swimming with Kendra' to 'hunting that ol scoundrel Bigfoot.' She wasn't so sure Bigfoot would like being revered to as a scoundrel.

**Now there's a thought **Warren posted half a second later. What the heck? Is he agreeing because of the whole 'brotherhood' the guys at Fablehaven seemed to be apart of or was it because he spent time as an albino himself.

**very smarticle opinion seth :P **Doren added with a blinky icon of an exclamation point. Doren, come on.

**why do you say that? **Kendra the post button before she realized that she had walked/ clicked right into a trap. Dang it!

**because I'm a shadow charmer by default. Deal with it **Seth shot back. In retrospect, she should have really saw that one coming. That was hit to her pride.

**burn! **Newel exclaimed. But seriously, his shout was so loud Kendra could hear him from the tennis court which was a ways away. No wonder he plays tennis! So much energy!

**though Seth makes an excellent point, I will have to side with my sweet Kendra's argument :)) **Verl posted with a flashing heart with 'I love you' in the center. Satyrs must have a thing for seizures.

**Your Kendra? **Bracken updated the thread. Kendra's heart skipped a beat. Was he telling Verl that she was Bracken's? Hehe.

She refreshed the page after her giggle fest to see what was up. Luckily only a minute or so had gone by.

**why would a Bigfoot be albino? **Marla asked. Well, she wasn't asking what she should make for dinner. That was a good sign. Maybe Grandma Larson tonight!

**Maybe he ran into a revnant by accident? **Tanu tried.

A second later Rhoswen's post popped up. **it's kinda hard to believe that something like Bigfoot would accidentally run into a revnant**

**Maybe the revnant ransacked Bigfoots house? **Scott joined in. She heard a strained cough from one of the bedrooms down stairs. He probably started eating his almonds roca too fast again.

**woah woah **Kendra hurriedly typed. Everybody jumping to conclusions, per the usual. **He may be friendly people. Don't forget that**

**_(Bracken, Marla Sorenson, Vanessa Santoro, and Dale Burgess like this)_**

**yeah, but he may be viscous and bloodthirsty too! **Seth countered. He typed in a face that looked like it had fangs for teeth.

**What about the loch Ness Monster? **Grandma Sorenson asked. That was a good one. Kendra had always had a fascination with whether the loch Ness Monster were real.

**That I can answer **Bracken responded right away. **it was an old folk tale to keep mortals away from one of Mothers shrines**

okay that made sooooo much sense.

**That makes alot of sense **Grandpa Sorenson apparently thought the same way she does.

**Bigfoot and the yeti are real. **Nyx said randomly, as if the matter were decided. Which it kinda was already since most of the participants in the conversation were leaning between whether Bigfoot was nice or viscous and if the Yeti were an albino or distant relative.

**yeah. And they all go to Las Vegas with Chewbacca over spring break **Kendra randomly said. She hit the post button, reread what she wrote, then burst out laughing.

_**(Seth Sorenson, Scott Sorenson, Newel da Satyr, Bracken, Warren Burgess and 13 others like this)**_

**haha! That's rich! **Dale replied.

**LOL that was pretty funny, sis! **Seth rarely called her sis. That's a new one. She scrolled through a long list of comments just saying how funny her joke was.

**g'night my fairy subjects ;) **Kendra replied to her friends before closing down her laptop. With the sun still sinking, she got up to get some ice cream.

* * *

**this was based on a conversation with my friend Ryan actually. Id remember why, but we started talking about bigfoot and the yeti. Then he asked if I believe in unicorns and I was like 'i am a unicorn!' But we said some other stuff, and he said the thing about them all hanging out with Chewbacca and that just really stood out to me :)**

**I hope you like!**

**Ps, any beyonders fans reading this? I just posted a Beyonders story so I would love it if you would read and review it (and this one lol)**

**K thx bi! ;)**

**««PinkFangurl»» **


End file.
